User talk:SweetSophie19
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 02:36, 2011 February 21 Go here Pokemon Teams than ask the captain if you can join the team it's that e-z! User:Amyroselove Re:Hello If you mean Pokemon Teams, I only help the teams, I don't belong to a team. Right now we only have one opening, Electric Team, all of the others are full. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just add the template to your user page and I can take care of the rest. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) ::It should make a box on your user page, if you want I can fix it for you. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Done, to use a template, make sure that the are facing each other and that text is in the normal format. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey SweetSophie19, this is Knight of White Fire 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) returning your message. I'll face you sometime on Battle Revolution, but probably on the weekend. I've got a lot of schoolwork to do during the week. Oh, and thanks for the comment on the pokemon sprites, and yes we can be friends. After all, you know what they say: the more the merrier! Knight of White Fire 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, my Friend Code for BR is 1721-2090-4172. I'll see you soon! Knight of White Fire 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey SweetSophie19, it's Knight of White Fire here. Anyway, Saturday or Sunday is good, although it might have to be around night time though: I've got work tomorrow, and I've got a take-home mid-term exam. Anyway, I also have a team of level 100's, and I can't wait to do battle either! P.S., My favorite Gym Leader so far would probably be Volkner. His electric pokemon are pretty cool. By the way, who's your favorite Elite 4 member and Champion. Mine would probably be Drake of the Hoenn Elite 4, and Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion. Drake has awesome dragons, and Cynthia is an awesome champion since she really doesn't limit herself to one main type of pokemon like most champions. Anyway, I hope to see you soon, Knight of White Fire 02:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the idea for Koga, although it's his Crobat for me. I kept getting ticked when it kept using fly, so I made my Lugia use Fly in response. My friend in Texas got in a real rage cuz of that, but then he remembered he taught his Lugia Thunder. Anyway, back to the other question: I like Pokemon Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Diamond, Platinum, Soul Silver, XD Gale of Darkness, Battle Revolution, and Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs. However, If you're talking about the main handheld console games, then the games would be the first 7 on my list. One more question: If you could choose between 5 legendary pokemon (including Generation V), Who would be you top 5? Mine would be this: #Reshiram #Dialga #Shaymin #Jirachi #Raikou Just go to http://www.arkeis.com/animatedsprites.html and you should be able to find all of the animated sprites, plus they have a download for all 649 sprites plus some alternate forms near the bottom of the page. By the way, I'm on wi-fi for BR right now. Knight of White Fire 02:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not! I'll make yours shortly! Bullet Francisco 21:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No Problem. :) Bullet Francisco 21:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Here are the sprites. I hope you like 'em, and I'll see you on BR tonight! Knight of White Fire 23:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I'll Head on right now! Wow! That's an awesome drawing of Cynthia! I'll send you some drawings that I've done of the Unova starters tomorrow: I don't know how to work my dad's scanner, and he's asleep right now... I basically just look at the picture, and I can draw it out (DISCLAIMER: I NEVER TRACE, even though it may look like the original at times) So far I have all base form pokemon all the way up to Blitzle, but Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott are the only ones colored in. Oh and to answer your question from earlier, I'd have to say the first set of clothes as well since he never needed a badge case back then. Oh, and just out of curiosity, who was your favorite character traveling with Ash in all his journies(Including the Unova saga, but not any Pokemon, just people)? Knight of White Fire 03:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You're an awesome battler 8-) No way, Zoroark?! That's one of my favorite pokemon! Thanks! Take all the time you need with it, after all good art does take time. Anyway to answer my own question, I'd probably have to say Dawn. She has some awesome pokemon on her team, and I personally think she's the coolest person traveling with Ash so far. Plus she had one of my favorite starters: Cyndaquil (though it's a Quilava now). I'll scan my drawings pretty soon! Knight of White Fire 04:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, here are two pages of pics I've drawn. (DISCLAIMER: I do not consider this my own work, the images were provided by the real artist, I just draw from the image!) I hope you like them: It's the three Unova starters in color and their first evolutions in black and white. scan0007.jpg|The Unova Starters: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott scan0008.jpg|First Evolutions: Servine, Pignite, and Dewott Knight of White Fire 20:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, That's an awesome sir aaron and lucario. P.S., it's like you knew that was one of my favorite pokemon movies of all time! pretty awesome! Knight of White Fire 20:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't: I'm busy with a project for my drawing class tomorrow, and I really need to get it done. I'm sorry... Knight of White Fire 01:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I gotta admit: That's an awesome Zoroark. I'm actually in the middle of making a zorua and zorark sketch now, and I've colored in Servine, Pignite, and Dewott. Oh, and I'm finished with my project so I can do BR tonight if you aren't busy. Knight of White Fire 02:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hear ya, I'm almost done zoroark and zorua. All I need is one more of zoroark's legs and hade on both of them. Knight of White Fire 04:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing good. I'm working on a mid term for my statistics class tomorrow, and I'm volunteering as a work study person at my college. I just can't believe Black and White come out in 4 days here in America! I'm so pumped! What game are you going to get? Knight of White Fire 01:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS, Sorry how rude of me... How are you, SweetSophie19? Actually the celebi event goes on until the 7th which is a monday. Oh, and I'll have some new drawings in tomorrow. Oh and as for me, I want to get pokemon black. Reshiram is the first ever dragon/fire pokemon, and i've been waiting forever for a type like that to be released. hi harracross is a male because of his horn is shape as a x and donphan is male because it has long horns okay and besides all that u can actually see it Oh, i think i should mention that the celebi event ends on monday in America, and ends today in euroupe. I'm sorry if I got this info in late... Knight of White Fire 13:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice, I'm glad I wasn't too late with the info. Anyway, I swear you read my mind when it comes to these drawings: Shaymin is one of my all time favorite pokemon. I don't care what people say about an 18 year old dude likeing a tiny pokemon with green and white fur with pink flowers, Shaymin is a totally awesome pokemon. I'm just really pshyched that we only have 2 days left for Black and White. I was fortunate to make a pre-order already. Zorua and Zoroark drawings will be in soon. Knight of White Fire 03:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey SweetSophie19, once I finish the scanning, I'll be putting the drawings up on my profile. Chack them out when you get the chance. I'll be shading and coloring some of them later, and I have to add some evolved forms as well. Knight of White Fire 04:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No way, seriously?! I love Kyogre!!! I can't wait to see it! Plus I'm interested in seeing how Darkrai will come out. Anyway, you can show my drawings in your gallery, just as long as I get credit for the drawings 8-)! Knight of White Fire 05:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S., I posted up a blog. You can check it out if you want. Actually, in all four years of high school I took German Classes. I'll have to check those videos out. Knight of White Fire 05:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ach ja, Ich liebe Deutsch und Pokemon! I just can't speak in fluent German. I've been out of it for a while. I'm still happy though since I can see my old German teacher at my high school whenever I want. I only live a couple of minutes away from the school, and my college isn't too far either. I'm a bit tired, and I have an early shift tomorrow at work, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and I'll be good to do BR on Sunday. Oh, and when you get Black/White, can I have your firend code? (if they still have them) Also the same with heartgold/soulsilver? Just let me knoew if you want mine. Gute Nacht 8-) Knight of White Fire 05:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd like to be friends. I love Giratina! He's my second favorite pokemon! He's / . Thats the best type combo in the entire series!! :D Actually, I've never heard of it. Pizza definitely sounds good though. Aww great, now I'm thinking about Hawaiian pizza which is soo good!!! It's too bad I wont get Black and White tomorrow since I pre-ordered it, but I can wait a bit longer... Knight of White Fire 05:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and my soulsilver friend code is: 0647 2866 0394 Hey, I'm sorry i couldn't battle tonight... I was way too busy with some work I had to do for my drawing class. I'll play some other time though, maybe wednesday or something? Knight of White Fire 03:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S., I am slightly jealous 8-) I swear I'm going to make it to the third gym and get victini in the same day on both games when I get them. Actually, you can do it before the game's completion. I checked the website www.serebii.net and that told me that you can get zorua and zoroark before you beat the game. Just go to a higher floor at a hotel in Castelia City, and there's a guy that will talk to you about a Relocator, ubt it needs two codes. Then when he asks you the codes, you first type in EVERYONE HAPPY. Then you type in SIMPLE CONNECTION. then save and shut off your game. Then you start it up again, and once you do, the relocator will be on the main menu. select it, and do DS Download Play with the game that has Celebi and the shiny Raikou/Entei/Suicune, and they'll be transfered to Black/White. Trust me, I had to help my friend out with it yesterday. Anyway, I should be getting the games soon, and I'm pumped! Knight of White Fire 04:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S., I can't wait to see Kyogre! 8-) Hey would you mind giving me your pokemon black/white friend code? I got pokemon white 3 days ago (and beat it yesterday) and I wanted a your code. Mine is 5157 2311 3108. I hope to get yours soon. If you need help on anything, let me know. Knight of White Fire 21:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'll be able to tonight either: i just pulled a long shift @ work and I'm a bit tired, sorry... I agree though, I hate what they did to Munna! I really hate everyone on Team Plasma except fo N. The only interaction he had as a kid were pokemon that were abandoned by previous trainers, and Ghetis never let N interact with real people with pokemon as their friends. I hope you got that reccomendation i posted from your response on my blog. Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't do battle tonight, but I probably can on the weekend. Just let me know if that's cool for you. Knight of White Fire 03:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S., Congrats on getting Zekrom 8-) Cobalion is in Mistralton Cave (You must have Surf to access the cave), Terrakion is in a cave in Victory Road (You'll need strength), and Virizion is in Pinwheel Forest (Go along the bridge and there should be a small opening to the right. Once there, follow the forest path all the way to an opening in the trees, You'll find Virizion there) Anyway, my current team is Serperior, Zoroark, Beartic, Seismitoad, Victini, and Zekrom (I don't have Black yet 8-(...So you'll have to face my team in White if we do battle) Knight of White Fire 03:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get Kyurem yet. but i did get Volcarona. I do know where he is though. Anyway to answer the other question, I'll try to do BR tomorrow, but it'll have to be around the evening. Oh and for other DS games, I have 2 or 3 sonic games, a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! games, one Star Wars game, one Bakugan game, and a few Naruto games. Oh and the megaman starforce trilogy. I hope they have a new game though... Knight of White Fire 02:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S., What's your current team? Mine's a Lv 70 Volcarona, Lv 48 Victini, Lv 50 Zoroark, Lv 55 Serperior, Lv 57 Zekrom, and a Lv 54 Seismitoad. Not really all the time. I can't really think of good names, but I think I will in Black Version. I feel so special right now! I just caught Jyurem with, no joke, 1 ultra ball. No cheating or anything, all i used were three or Victini's Flame Charges, and one Heat Wave from Volcarona. Sorry if I'm rubbing it in, but i feel so happy right now. Knight of White Fire 04:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Fake Userboxes Please stop telling people the images you created are userboxes. They're pictures, not templates and you know it. I'm not going to ask you to remove them or anything because you've done nothing wrong. However please do not refer to them as user boxes. They're not templates they're images. Call them Pictures. Take a look at the section of my profile entitled userboxes, or Winxfan1's. They're real. The ones you created are fake/images not templates. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright Alright, no need to over use the word "Pictures". I was merely checking you were uploading pictures and not claiming them to be templates. Now I know and I apologise. Also next time you leave a message on a talk page, please entitle the message or add a heading and sign it. Because if I hadn't checked I wouldn't know it was you how wrote that message. Thank you. (By the way if you need any User Boxes making for you, I would be more than happy to make some for you - check out my profile or Burnning Blaze's to see some examples) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) To say Sorry To say Sorry. I'm going to add the following template to your profile as an apology. (I saw you liked Zekrom so...) If you don't like it I'll remove it straight away. If you like it but hate the colours I can change it. Here's a preview of the template. is a fan of Zekrom.|border-color = #262626}} Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be friends! I'll add you to my list straight away. Don't worry about adding me onto your profile, I'll do it for you, and I'll even chuck in a Celebi Userbox. Hopefully one day I'll teach you how to make a user box. If you go to source mode, copy and paste that Zekrom Template. Then if you want to change the image, just change the name of the image and it should appear e.g. Zekrom.png to Celebi.jpg If you want to change the text, remove that text and type in something else. If you want to change the colours go to Help:Color Chart and copy and paste a Hex Code from there. When I was learning I just played around with it and experimented until I got my result. (Remember if you want the colour changing on any template just tell me!) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC)